You Belong With Me
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: Cartman is dating Wendy Testaburger and Kyle is heartbroken. Kyle knows he and Cartman are meant to be together. When will Cartman ever realise it?  Kyman, Candy. Oneshot.


_Hey readers of Fanfiction. Sorry I haven't posted any new South Park fics in ages. I'm working on two Kyman multi-chapter fics so I've been busy with them but I don't want to post them until they're finished._

_I just decided to post a oneshot now though. =)_

_Yes, this is based on the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. If you haven't realised it already, I LOVE Taylor Swift. I know she and South Park don't go well together at all but ahh well. =D_

_This is Kyle's POV by the way._

_Enjoy!_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

I exhale a deep sigh as I close my bedroom door behind me, making my way over to the bed to plop myself down on it, resting my tired legs. I just came in from my long jog through the town at 8 in the god damn morning! I'm so _exhausted_!

My mom makes me jog every morning, as well as study every evening, so that I can keep both my brain and my body fit and healthy.

I hated morning jogs to begin with but I've grown used to them now and don't mind them as much as I used to.

While I rest my worn-out legs, I absentmindedly look around the room and my eyes land on my bedside window, showing the street of South Park and the houses nearby.

I sigh again and look away, not finding anything outside very interesting, and plug my headphones into my I-pod and turn on some music.

I let my eyes droop of their own accord and then fully close, letting me fall into a much-needed sleep. Before I can doze off completely, I wake myself up quickly, knowing if I get caught by my mom, she'll call me lazy and make me go for another jog. As much as I hate to admit it, my mom really is a bitch.

I sit up again and move closer to the window, peering outside with a bored expression on my face as I search for something interesting to look at while I rest my aching feet.

My eyes suddenly fall on a familiar figure walking along the street on the opposite side of the road, one hand stuffed in his jeans pocket and the other pressing his phone against his right ear.

It's Eric Cartman, the one boy I'm meant to hate but for some reason am strangely attracted to.

Despite the fact he rips on me everyday for various reasons, mainly because of my religion, I still love him. There's a strange feeling in my chest whenever he looks my way; whether it's a smirk or a grin or a glare, it doesn't matter. Whenever our eyes meet, I feel something; it's like a connection between us, a spark of some sort. I didn't know what it was at first but I know now that it's love.

He obviously doesn't feel the same way about me though. He's currently dating Wendy Testaburger, even though he's said many times in the past that she's a fucking bitch.

Cartman is obviously talking to Wendy on the phone right now. She's the only person he ever talks to on the phone nowadays.

As I squint through the window, I notice a look of both anger and anxiety on his face and I'm guessing that Wendy is upset about something and is giving Cartman a long lecture about not to ever do it again.

I don't know how or why he even puts up with her. He knows she bitches about the slightest thing, even if it's just a joke. She doesn't get his humour like I do.

Cartman would be so much happier with me; I know he would. I don't complain as much as her and I understand his humour and when he's joking or not. And I've been with him through everything. If someone asked me to write a story on Eric Cartman's life, I could do it in a flash.

When he first started to date her, I wondered why he did. I didn't understand at all. I realise now why he does. She's one of the hottest girls in school. She wears sexy clothes- tight dresses, short skirts, etc. She's captain of the cheerleading squad, which has all the prettiest girls from school in it.

He obviously likes that sort of thing. While I've been there beside him through everything and know every single detail about him, as well as his sexuality which is bisexual, he still loves Wendy, the prettiest, most popular girl in school. He has no idea how much that hurts me.

When will that day arrive when he'll wake up and find that what he's really looking for has been here the whole time?

When will he see that I'm the one who really understands him? I've been here all along, since forever. When will he realise that he belongs with me?

A few days have passed. It's now Sunday, five days after that day I saw Cartman on the phone with Wendy. I realised, and so did everyone else, that Cartman has been acting really upset and quiet since that day, and he didn't seem to be talking to Wendy, and she wasn't talking to him. They obviously had a fight, but weren't telling anyone anything about it.

Cartman hasn't spoken a word to me since before that day. I just got a text from him and I don't hesitate to open it.

_Hey, Jew. I really need to get out of the house. Can I come over?_

A smile slowly spreads on my face as I realise he's chosen me out of all his friends to ask to go over to their house. I would think he'd ask Kenny. Then again, Kenny's house is the one place he wouldn't like to go to. It's a dump.

I'm just about to reply yes to him before I remember I'm meant to be studying. My mom definitely wouldn't let Cartman in now.

I groan as I let my eyes wander around the room, thinking. My eyes rest on my window and a plan forms in my mind quickly.

I start texting him back.

_Sorry, you can't come over. But maybe we could go out for a walk or something._

As I wait for him to text back, I start putting on my shoes and jacket. I open the text as soon as I get it.

_Yeah ok. Stark's Pond?_

_Sure. But could you come to my house first? Don't ring the doorbell. Just look up at my bedroom window once you're here and don't be seen by my mom._

He answers almost immediately and I sit by the window as I read the short reply.

_Ok._

I only have to wait less then ten minutes until I see a familiar figure walking into my garden and looking up at my bedroom window. I immediately open the window so I can stick my head out to talk to him.

I make a signal with my hand for him to come closer and he quickly jogs over, now standing almost directly under my window.

"What's going on?" he asks me, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm meant to be studying now. I'm not allowed out so I have to sneak out. Get the ladder where it usually is and put it up against the house so I can climb down," I say.

"Wow, Jew, I never knew you were bad enough to disobey your fat bitch of a mom," he replies, raising an eyebrow with an amused expression on his face.

I blush at the 'being bad' comment and frown at the 'insulting my mom' part but he's already gone to get the ladder so he doesn't see my face anyway.

He comes back in less than two minutes (he obviously remembered where the ladder is kept from all the times he's sneaked into my room in the past) and carefully presses it against the house, beside my window. I open the window wider and slowly extend my hand out to wrap around one of the bars on the ladder.

Cartman placed it a little farther away from the window as I'd hoped but I didn't want to ask him to move it closer. Otherwise he'd call me a pussy.

I slowly and carefully reach out the side of the window to grab onto the ladder, all the while feeling a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of falling.

Just as that thought flashes through my mind a third time, when my hands are hooked around the ladder and I'm leaning fully out the window to climb onto it, I slip. My hands let go of the ladder instantly and I feel myself falling, down down closer to my doom.

I expect to hit a hard, cold ground but instead I land in something else and I feel myself being held just above ground. I hear a low 'oof' noise coming from my hero.

As soon as my head stops spinning, I look up and lock eyes with my saviour, Eric Cartman. He looks back into my eyes for a moment before bursting into laughter, startling me.

"Oh my fucking god! I can't believe you actually fell out the window, Kahl! Ahahaha!" he cries breathlessly, causing me to glare at him, with both annoyance and embarrassment.

"Ok, Cartman, it wasn't that funny," I retort, rolling my eyes.

He just shakes his head and laughs some more. After another minute or two, he finally gains control of his laughter and just chuckles breathlessly, small tears formed at the corners of his eyes from his insane laughter.

"Alright alright, I'm ok now," he says grinning, carefully placing me back on my feet.

I shoot him an annoyed frown as I brush myself down and try to relax my racing heart.

"Well let's get going to Stark's Pond, shall we?" Cartman suggests, sidling up to me.

I shrug and nod and chance a quick glance through the downstairs windows of my house to make sure no one's watching. When I'm satisfied, I grab Cartman's arm and run quickly away from my house and out of sight of my parents.

When I'm sure we're safe from the sight of my house, I slow down to a walk so we can both catch our breath. We say nothing while we get our breath back, only look up at the darkening sky.

I absentmindedly gaze down at the ground and at the corner of my eye notice that Cartman's wearing his favourite pair of jeans, the loose denim ones, though they're quite worn out by now.

He notices me looking and I quickly shoot him a smile and hope he doesn't start asking questions. To my delight, he doesn't, and the two of us continue to walk. As we walk through the street side-by-side, the light wind blowing the hair out of our faces, I can't help but think this is how it should be. We should be together and take these kind of walks together a lot. That is how it ought to be.

It's not too long later until we finally make it to Stark's Pond, the only sight in South Park that's actually beautiful. We decide to sit down on the bench there and talk; it's not like there's anything else to do.

At first, there's silence. Then we start talking about a Terrance and Philip episode we saw last night and for once in the past week, I've actually seen a smile on Cartman's face. A real genuine smile, not his usual devious smirk, but a real friendly smile. It looked so amazing and I bet if there was ever some sort of deep sadness throughout the whole town, just one look at that smile would lighten up the town again.

It definitely lit me up! I gaze back at him as he smiles at me, dazzling me. And once again, I think about why he doesn't just break up with that bitch and be with me. He belongs with me.

After nearly an hour at Stark's Pond, Cartman announces that he has to go. I sigh sadly and he grins at me.

"Don't worry, Kahl. You'll see me in school tomorrow, you stupid Jew. You won't miss me for too long."

He's only joking but he doesn't realise that I really will miss him. Every moment I'm away from him is torture for me.

He stands up and gives me a quick wave before walking away, leaving me to stare after him.

Before he fully leaves my sight, I jump to my feet and run after him, calling his name. He stops and turns to me as I make it to his side.

"I'll… uhh… come with you," I say awkwardly.

He smirks. "You want to walk me home?" he asks.

I look away, blushing, and nod, knowing how faggy it must sound. He doesn't comment. He just nods back and starts walking towards his house, me staying by his side.

We reach his house in silence and I walk up to the front door with him. He takes his key out of the pocket of his jeans and opens the door slightly, facing me before going in.

"Well… uhh… thanks for hanging out with me today, Jew," he says. "It was fun."

I smile and nod. "We should do this more often," I say hopefully.

He grins down at me and nods. "Well I guess I'll see you in school, Jew boy."

I nod. "See ya, Cartman."

He gives me one last smile, dazzling me once again, before turning and entering his house, closing the door behind him. I don't move for a few minutes, my heart racing like the wind, and then finally turn to leave.

Two steps away from the house, my legs stop of their own accord and I frown in confusion. My body unwillingly turns back towards Cartman's house and I absentmindedly glance up at Cartman's bedroom window, seeing him inside, seeming to be looking in his bedroom mirror, examining himself.

I let out a long sigh and I smile at him through the window, though he's not looking my way. He doesn't seem to realise how good-looking he is because he seems to be glaring at his reflection in the mirror. If only I could tell him how amazing he is. If only he could be mine.

His phone seems to ring and he picks it up and answers it, a nervous expression on his face. It's obviously Wendy; no one else would call him at this time.

I suddenly feel like I'm intruding as I watch him talking on the phone, even though I can't hear what he's saying, and so decide to leave. I head home with my hands stuffed in my pockets for warmth, my head hanging low, and I reach my house in just over five minutes. I sneak into my bedroom using the ladder and this time, I don't fall.

It's nearly ten o'clock when I go in and I decide to go to bed. I know it's early but I feel really tired and I've nothing better to do anyway. I slowly take all my studying books off my bed and climb in, not bothering to get into my pyjamas. I lie on my side, facing the window, and slowly drift off to sleep, dreams of Cartman swimming around in my head.

_Bang! Bang!_

I groan in my sleep and fidget slightly before lying still.

_Bang! Bang!_

I fidget again and crack open an eye, jumping in fright as I spot a dark figure at my window. I shriek and sit up in my bed, my eyes widening in fear. The person at the window bangs softly on the glass and I squint to make out who it is.

I let out a sigh of relief when I realise it's only Cartman. I open the window and he climbs in.

"Hey, Cartman. What are you-" I start to ask while closing the window before I turn around and see his face.

His cheeks are bright red and his eyes are widened and also red, as if he'd been crying and was going to again.

"Cartman, what's wrong?" I ask anxiously, leading him over to my bed so he can sit.

I sit next to him and stare at him, surprised to see Cartman like this. Not once in my 15 years of living have I ever seen Cartman like this, looking so sad and empty.

He sniffs and blinks rapidly as I wait for him to speak. He then clears his throat and starts to speak. "She… she broke me," he whispers quietly, and I blink in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Cartman?" I ask and he finally looks at me, his chocolate-brown eyes wide with sorrow.

"Wendy broke me. She destroyed me. She… she broke up with me. She told me she never actually loved me. She was only using me as a way to make Stan jealous so he'd go out with her again. And now he asked her out so she told me the truth. Then I got angry and started yelling at her saying that that was the bitchiest thing she could ever do and she… broke me."

"What do you mean?" I ask him. He sighs and stares at the floor.

"She started yelling at me saying that no one in the world could ever truly love me because I'm fat and ugly and an asshole without feelings or a heart. And she told me that she's glad my mom is an uncaring whore and that I don't have a dad because I don't deserve two good parents. And… and…"

He could say no more. He's now crying his eyes out and his whole body is trembling with sorrow and pain.

My eyes are widened and I'm staring at him in shock, both because he's crying and what Wendy said to him. She really did break him. Cartman looks as if he'll never smile again.

He gasps and sniffs as he sobs, staring down at the cold floor of my bedroom. I finally snap out of my shocked trance and throw my arms around him, letting him cry on my shoulder.

This feels so strange, having me comfort him while he cries.

He clings onto my shirt as he sobs, staining my favourite shirt with his warm tears, not that I care. I nuzzle my face into his soft brown hair as his sobbing finally starts to ease down. He relaxes at the feel of me nuzzling into his hair and I hear him sigh deeply.

"That feels… nice, Kahl," he says softly.

I smile and continue doing it, his hair tickling my face. He finally releases his hands from my shirt and I take that as a sign to let go of him too.

I stop hugging him and just stare at him beside me, gazing into his dark eyes as he looks back. Slowly and unwillingly, my head starts to lean in towards him and he copies me. We're barely a centimetre away from each other, just about to kiss, until he suddenly shoots his head back, as if he was punched, and stares at me in shock.

I give him a blank look as I sit up straight again, puzzled at his reaction.

"Kahl… I got to go," he finally says after a long silence.

He stands up and moves over to the window, pausing halfway out to look back at me, still sitting in the same place.

His mouth opens but then closes again, deciding against what he was about to say.

"Uh… see you tomorrow, Jew," he says before climbing out onto the ladder and carefully climbing down, making his way through the snow to his house.

I'm left here in the same place on my bed, tears now rolling down my cheeks as I recall what just happened. I had almost kissed Cartman, and he was going to kiss back, but he didn't. He moved away from me as quick as a flash as if I was like a disease to him. A Jew disease, perhaps.

I let out a long unhappy sigh as I stare out the window at the front of my garden, imagining Cartman standing there with his dazzling smile on his face and calling my name. I imagine myself smiling back at him and jumping out the window and land in his arms, planting a soft kiss on his lips while running my hand through his soft brown hair.

More tears roll down my cheeks as I realise that will never happen. I will never be with Eric Cartman, no matter how many times I beg God to let him be mine. He'll never be.

I'll never know what it's like to kiss his lips, to cuddle up to him and to lie in his arms for hours.

I will never hear the words 'I love you' come out of his mouth while looking at me.

But even though he'll never be mine, I know one thing for sure.

Eric Cartman, you belong with me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Well, my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed that._

_I know Cartman and Kyle were __**so**__ not in character but I still hope you enjoyed it. =)_

_Please review, whether you liked it or hated it. =D_


End file.
